


A Surprise For Mac

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Good Sex, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Jack Surprises Mac...





	

Mac was bored out of his mind. The video conference seemed to go on forever, and the sad part was that not progress was being made. He looked at his watch to see that it read 10:30 p.m. They had been at this since 5p.m., and, in Mac's mind, this needed to be over with. He looked over at Jack and winked, while Jack winked back, he eased his hand under the table to palm his half-hard cock through his jeans. Mac noticed the move and smiled innocently. Director Thornton finally admitted that they had reached an impass, and the Russian diplomat should bring something to thetable she and her team could work with. She ended the video feed, and told everyone they could go.

Mac and Jack were the first ones out the door when Riley caught up and asked what they were going to do. Jack looked at her and said;”We're going to get some take-out, and they we're going to eat and fuck.....”

“In that order, Jack?”

“Yep.....”

“He can't be serious..... is he?”

“Yes, he is.....”

Riley turned and walked off in a huff. Jack laughed and put his arm around Mac. They made their way to the parking area and climbed into Jack's car. Mac called in a take-out order and they stopped to pick to pick it up. They got back to Jack's in record time, and ate as if they were starving. When they finished, Jack told Mac he could have his dessert. Jack stood and unzipped his jeans, his half-hard cock hanging out obscenely. Mac fell to his knees and crawled over to where Jack stood. Without a word, he took Jack's length in his mouth, bobbing his head, and swirling his tongue just the way he knew Jack liked it.

Soon, Jack was ready to take it to the bedroom and when they fell across the bed, Jack whispered in Mac's ear about soing something different. Mac asked what , and Jack told him he would find out soon. They two continued with foreplay, and when Jack reached for the lube, Mac assumed the position.....

“What are you doing, Mac?”

“I heard you pop the cap on the lube, and I was getting into position....”

“Not tonight, big boy......”

“I don't understand....”

“Tonight's your night, stud......”

“You mean....”

“Exactly!”

Mac thought he'd died and gone to heaven. It was rare that Jack let him be the top, and he wasn't about to waste it. He positioned Jack in a '69' and began licking , sucking, and fingering Jack's opening. When Jack was ready, he told Mac it was time, and Jack lubed up and gently eased into Jack. He started a slow rocking motion until Jack slapped him on the ass and asked;”Are you gonna fuck or what?” Mac picked up the pace Jack had set. The two fucked like that for what seemed like hours, and then Mac was ready to cum. He told Jack this, and Jack tightened his ass muscles. That was too much for Mac and he shot inside Jack's greedy ass. He reached down and began to give Jack a hand-job. Jack pushed his hand away, and took care of his hard-on himself.

When it was over, they took a shower together and Mac fucked Jack again while they were in the shower. When they got ready for bed, Mac asked why Jack had let him, and Jack said that it was only fair that Mac get a treat every now and then!

 

THE END


End file.
